


Caught

by bestgirlmitsuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Out of Character, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestgirlmitsuri/pseuds/bestgirlmitsuri
Summary: Asmo and Beel shower sex??
Relationships: Asmodeus/Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 22





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh you think I know how to write?? Also bad grammar cause English ain't my first language I guess. Idk how to write smut either so here's this Trainwreck of a "story" - _-

Asmo had been waiting for Beel to come out of the shower for some time. He called out to him "Beel hurry up or I'm going to come in". When he didn't respond he stepped right in. The door hadn't been locked. The room was very steamy and the mirror was fogged up. He was a little shocked when he heard grunts and moans coming from the shower. "Is that Beel?" He thought. He quickly wanted to leave not wanting a awkward situation to happen. He then heard the water stop and felt something press against him. "W-what are you doing Beelzebub?? S-top it" Asmo said. In the past he had flirted with his brothers but never did seriously as it was wrong for such thing to happen between them but what was Beel doing? He quickly moaned when Beelzebub shoved his hand into his pants. When Beel started to stroke him all Asmo could think about was about how big his hand was wrapped around his dick. Unconsciously he had started to grind onto Beel's boner. He could hear Beel's Grunts and moans on his neck. Beel started to take off his pants and underwear. With them fully off Beel could properly stroak at his cock. Asmo let out soft moans trying to hold them back. If anyone passed by they would hear them. With one of Beel's hand on Asmo's cock and the other on the wall he pulled his hand up to Asmo's nipple he had started to pull on them and twist them. Asmo's moans grew louder. Beel then took off Asmo's shirt. With Beel stroking on his cock and playing with his nipples Asmo was close to coming. "Wa-it I-I'm going T-o Cum". With one final stroke he came onto the wall. Asmo felt weak at the knees and fell into Beel's arms. "Are you okay?" Beel asked Asmo. "Asking that now are you?" Asmo said with a smirk. He got onto his knees and got near Beelzebub's Cock and said " Ah I don't think it'll fit". He started to lick the tip. Then put a bit more in with his hand helping him comfort the parts he couldn't reach he was slowing going back and forth looking back up at Beelzebub. He could hear Beel's grunts and moans. Beel was starting to get inpatient so he started to rock Asmo's head back and forth with his own pace it had hurt his throat at first but it was starting to feel good. Amso heard Beel's breath quicken and heard Beelzebub say with a strong voice "Swallow it and show me". When he felt the salty liquid in his throat he opened his mouth and looked up at him. This action got Beel's hard again and He threw Asmo on the floor. His knees against the floor made him a bit cold but with his chest against it hurt a little bit and he was much colder. He felt Beel's hand against his face and looked back at Beelzebub. What was he supposed to do?? Beel said " You're supposed to suck on them so do it" while he was saying that he shoved his fingers into his mouth causing him to gag he then glared up at him. He tounge rolled around his fingers and was bringing Asmo some pleasure. He then took them out of Asmo's mouth bringing it to his tight pink hole. He pushed his finger in slowly with Asmo whining out in pain. He reached over him and started sucking on his neck to distract him. Asmo started lightly panting. "Put another" Asmo said. So Beel had put another in him. the pain had subsided and Asmo was starting to feel pleasure. Calling out to Beel he said " I nee-d m-ore". Beel's Cock had been sliding through his thighs while Beel was fingering him. Beel was getting impatient yet again and lined up his Dick with Asmo's Entrance He then pushed in. "W-wait it hu-rts" Asmo said to help him get used to the feleling Beelzebub started to rock into him slowly and Asmo couldn't help but moan. He looked back at Beel and said " Go faster I-t fee-ls G-good". Beel turned him around and Asmo reached under his arms to grab onto his back. Beelzebub had started moving extremely roughly Asmo could not keep up. He started to scratch his back and repeating "H-harder" and "B-beel". Asmo heard Beel grunting his name over and over again into his neck. They started kissing and Beelzebub bit his lip. Beelzebub's tongue started dominate over his.   
Levi had started to hear weird sound coming from the bathroom next to his room and went to check it out he only heard and grunts and moans. He then called out "Asmo are you okay?"  
Asmo immediately paled and asked Beel to stop. Beelzebub turned him around and pointed to the door It hadn't been locked he rushed over and when he got there Beelzebub pushed against his entrance which led him to let out a loud moan. Levi asked worried " Did you fall?? Are you okay?? Let me in!". He locked the door and answered "l-levi I'm alr-ight do-nt come in" he answered while Beelzebub was thursting into him. Beel breathed into his neck and Said " I'm Cuming soon ".Asmo felt the coil in his stomach want to release and shouted "C-cum in me" and Asmo's Cum sprayed against the door and Beelzebub's Cum trickeled down his leg. Beel pulled out and Asmo fell against the door with Beel holding him up. Levi while walking back to his room pretended to not hear his Brother asking someone to Cum in him


End file.
